Garage Kids
by TheLoveOfAnime
Summary: Will Odd and his friends know more about Xanadu soon? Or will they remain without knowing? I decided to do a Garage Kids story for a good reviewer. Garage Kids later was made into Code Lyoko, which is a awesome show I love.
1. Chapter 1

Odd was in his dorm room along with his dog, Kiwi. He had practically nothing to do, besides rereading an old comic he had on him. He wondered if he could visit Jeremy. He liked coming to school so far, but school work had been a drag somewhat. So a minute later, he decided to get up and went to Jeremie's room. He wanted to ask Jeremie on more of how he and his two other friends had found Xanadu. That had been on his mind for the entire day. It only had been a few short days since coming to this school.

Minutes later, when he got to Jeremie's room, he barged into his room without knocking on the door. "Hey, Jeremy." He would say to Jeremy as he sat on his bed. "Not shocking you didn't lock on my door, Odd." Jeremy said to Odd. Of course, Odd has been invading Jeremie's room when he was there, mainly to get help on work he had on that day. He had opened his door many times without knocking.

"So, how did you end up finding Xanadu?" Odd said as he placed his legs up on the bed. "Huh, I never thought you would ask this soon." Jeremy said as he stopped working on his computer. "Well, it was a few weeks ago when I, Ulrich and Yumi had found the factory. It was quite strange. Seeing all that equipment and scanner things. that was when one of the towers had been turned on and Yumi and Ulrich went in. They managed to destroy all the monsters surrounding the tower and it stopped working, the tower, I mean." Jeremy said as he was on the computer, after telling him of how they found the factory.

I wish we knew who made the place and how they did it without anyone finding out at the time." Jeremy said as his eyes were on the computer. "At least then we'd know a bit more of the place, besides of what we already could figure out about the place." Jeremy continued to talk for a bit. When he was done, Odd then left Jeremie's room and as he was walking to the school grounds. He then saw Ulrich and Yumi practicing Pencak Silat. Odd, however, didn't want to be in it and just watching for a minute or so.

Odd then left to his dorm room. He quietly thought to himself and wondered how he even got himself into. He wondered about the Xanadu and why it was actually made for. No matter, he thought as he got into his room. His mother had given him money each few days, with around a hundred dollars each time, since she tends to worry when he gets bored or whatsoever. He also thought that he should get some food for the dog, and of course, comics. Nothing went wrong with that, he supposed.

He sat down on his bed as he to Kiwi on his lap. He didn't want to go now, since he felt like he would be needed to go into Xanadu, even though he was getting used to this idea of going into the place so far.

**A/N: So, I'll expand on this fan fiction soon enough. For Aliyah shine, I'll do your fan fiction later, more possibly tomorrow after I get back from school since I have to homework after I post this chapter. So don't worry about it. As for** **Martyn, and anyone else, I hope you like this. I'll be doing the Garage Kids version of Code Lyoko, as** **Martyn wanted me to. It would be hard to do a whole lot since, you know, Aelita and some others aren't in Garage Kids. But I'll be taking in ideas that I might be able to use for this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

After Odd had stopped thinking about Xanadu and the like, he grabbed the money his mother had sent him. She had sent it in twenty dollar bills, which was a lot better than caring a hundred dollar bill. He would then leave the room with Kiwi and walked out onto the school yard where he met up with Jeremy and Ulrich. "Yo, Jeremy, Ulrich." Odd would say as soon as he spotted them. He might as well drag one or both of them to getting the comics and to getting the dog food.

"Oh, hey, Odd." Jeremy would say to him as he would face toward him. Ulrich had done so as well. "Where are you going to?" Jeremy would ask Odd. "Oh you know, dog food and comic business." Odd would respond back to him as he placed his hands in his pants pockets. "I'll do your dog food business." Ulrich said. Odd then thought it would be faster this way, at least then he'd carry just the comics and not the dog food. "Alright, Ulrich." Odd would say before giving one of the twenties to him. "Jeremy, let's go take care of the comic business. I'm bored without much comics, you know?" Odd said to Jeremy before heading out to a comic story. Ulrich then left toward the dog store for Odd.

* * *

Ulrich had knew what kind of food Kiwi, Odd's dog, ate since he'd seen Odd feed Kiwi a few times. Back at Jeremy and Odd, they had arrived at the comic store minutes after departing form the school yards. Luckily, they were wondering around blocks away from the school when they came into the said comic store. Odd would then walk into the place as he had went into one of the sections. "I'm so lucky to be here. Comic heaven." He would joke with a goofy smile as he said that to Jeremy.

He grabbed around twenty comics, some were of Batman, Hulk and some other kinds comics Jeremy did not know of. "Shouldn't you be saving the money?" Jeremy would say before Odd told him that his mother sends money to him. After picking the said comics, Odd and Jeremy went to the cashier as Odd took out the money. "Here you go." Odd said before handing the money to pay for the comics. Jeremy would just stand there and just watch him pay the person. Odd and Jeremy would leave the place to go back to the school yard.

Once back at the school yard, they met up with Ulrich, of course, had a bag of dog food for Kiwi. "Alright, Odd. I got it for you. Ulrich would say before following Odd to his room. "Thanks, Ulrich." he would respond to him before arriving to his room. "I'm glad to have become good friends with you guys." He continued to say as he placed his comics down. Ulrich then placed the dog food down near the bed. "Did you hear there's a new but strange girl coming here. I hear that she has pink hair. I haven't heard a girl who has that kind of hair." Odd would say before plopping to his bed. "Well, I hear she's arriving tomorrow in our class, of course. And maybe she dyed her hair." Jeremy would say to Odd.

Jeremy started wonder if this new girl with pink hair was interesting. He thought to himself before leaving the room for the day. That left Ulrich and Odd in the room alone. "Well, I should meet up with Yumi for the day. So see you tomorrow, Odd." Ulrich said before slipping away fast. Odd was all alone as he begin to read one of the comics he had brought. He was glad for once to read something. He was getting bored and he wouldn't survive without reading something good.

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who the girl with the pink hair is? If you do, I'll give you a big cookie. Really. This is for the guest that asked for her. And I thought since this a bit different from Code Lyoko and thought of bringing her in by this way. So, I'll start by having her knowing nothing of Xanadu if the reviews want that for a chapter or two and see how it goes like that. If you like to have any other characters in this ****story, just say the name of the character and if you like, how they want to be in the chapter. I'll do since I like this so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came as Odd was woken up by his dog, Kiwi. He sat up as one of his comics fell on the floor. He yawned slightly as he picked up the comic and placed it on his bed. It was a boring night, consisting of comics and being with Kiwi. He couldn't visit Jeremy, or the others for that matter, since the students must be in their rooms after ten in the night.

Odd would leave the dorm rooms as he would spot Jeremy. Yumi and Ulrich was in no sight. She possibly was in the classrooms already with Ulrich. As Odd went to Jeremy, he yelled out for him. "Yo, Jeremy." He would say to him once he stopped in his tracks. "Oh, hello, Odd." Jeremy said to him. "Ready to go to class?" He asked him. He knew he'd have to go to class, since he too, was interested in meeting the pink haired girl. "Let's get to class." Odd said before Jeremy started to walk with him toward their classroom.

It would be minutes before Odd and Jeremy would arrive at the classroom. It would be minutes before the pink haired girl would arrive in the classroom. Jeremy and Odd would sit in a table along with Ulrich and Yumi. Odd was glad to have the same class and even be in the same group as them. He liked it that way. Minutes passed, and the teacher would speak toward the class. "Students, this is Aelita Schaeffer. Please take a seat at a table" The teacher said before Aelita went off and sat at where Odd and his friends where at. Luckily, the teacher didn't mind that she had done that, since there could be five members in a group.

It would be a while before one of them spoke to the pink he aired girl, Aelita. "So, how do you like this school, Aelita?" Yumi would say to the other girl. "It's fine so far, I guess." Aelita would say to her. The group, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy would soon start talking and asking her questions. That would remain until the period ended and Aelita had to go to her next class. Yumi and Ulrich had to go as well, since they had class together.

Jeremy and Odd were the only ones that remained to be in the same classes in the entire day. The school bell had rung for the final time for the day. Yumi said she'd take Aelita around and get her used to the school. So that would leave Odd and his two friends. As Jeremy opened his computer, monsters came out of it. Odd would know what that meant. A tower in Xanadu was on.

"Let's go, guys." Ulrich said before Jeremy and Odd followed him to the factory. "I'm sure there are more monsters Ulrich can handle. Odd, I'm counting on you too." Jeremy would say before they got to the factory. Jeremy would rush to the main computer as Odd and Ulrich went into the scanners. Jeremy then prepared them into Xanadu. Odd and Ulrich then appeared at Xanadu, with Odd checking himself out. He had on a cat jumpsuit.

He would wonder what powers he had here. "You should see the ghost monsters surrounding the tower nearby." Jeremy said to Ulrich and Odd. "Alright." Ulrich would say before having spotted two of the ghost monsters rushing to them both. Odd and Ulrich then jumped out of the way. "Ulrich, your saber is charged up. Odd, your lasers are ready to be fired. You have twenty five shots before running out." Jeremy said.

Ulrich would then take his saber out. It was made from binary code. Odd fired off two of laser arrows in his right hand to the ghost monsters. Ulrich slashed the other one to pieces. They both went into pieces as they were attacked. Ulrich and Odd then jumped up the wires to spot the tower Jeremy mentioned about. "There's about ten or fifteen of them." Ulrich would say. Odd nodded before firing off most of his lasers to the ghosts. he had managed to destroy most of them, leaving two to be precise.

The two ghosts then rushed to Ulrich and Odd. Before they were attacked Ulrich and Odd dodged out of the way as Odd fired his last lasers at one of them. Ulrich managed to slice up the last one as he moved out of the way. The tower is down. Jeremy was glad for that. He managed to get Ulrich and Odd back to the real world. Odd would pant from being tired. It would be a while before he can get used to being in Xanadu. "I'm so tired." He would say before sitting on the nearby couch. "I agree with you there, Odd." Ulrich said as he had done the same thing as him. "Well, get used to this. Until we figure out what those ghost things are and who made them, or to be more precise, why that person made this place with Xanadu being in a different world." Jeremy would say to them while he was on his chair.

**A/N: Aliyah shine, I'll start on your story shortly if you like. It will be hard for me to be working on two fan fics if I plan to have them having many chapters. So, I hope you guys like this chapter and I'll start on** **yours, Aliyah shine. **


	4. Chapter 4

The next day would come as Odd would be awaken next to a comic on the pillow. It was such a boring night, seeing on how once again that Odd would spent a few hours alone with his dog. It was normal for him, but he had less comics to read, seeing on how he read most of them already. Odd would get up from his bed as he got Kiwi's food prepared. He would then leave the room to meet up with his friends. Yumi still was hanging with Aelita, which wasn't that much of a problem for him. Ulrich and Jeremy were at the school yard.

"Yo, guys." Odd would say when he arrived at the area. "Hey, Odd." Ulrich would say to him as he would stop talking to Jeremy. Jeremy was working on his computer, as usual. Odd was used to this, really. But he didn't mind at all. Jeremy and Ulrich was his good friends, after all. "It's going to be a boring and long day." Odd would say. "We've got to take a few tests." He said, annoyed. "We've got an hour before school starts." Jeremy said before setting his computer down. "But at least the attack from those ghost monsters have not appeared today." Jeremy continued to say. At the same moment when Jeremy just said that, a bunch of ghosts came out of Jeremie's computer and said ghosts disappeared.

"You've jinxed it up, smartie." Odd said before they would go to the factory. Once they would arrive at the factory, Odd and Ulrich would get into the scanners. Jeremy would press the buttons and managed to get them into Xanadu. "This is strange. There are two towers. One in the south and one in the north." This is strange, Odd would think to himself. "I'll take the south one. Odd should take the north tower." Ulrich would say. "Odd, you've got more arrows this time. You now have forty arrows." Jeremy would say to Odd.

* * *

Ulrich and Odd would then split up to go to their respective assigned towers. Once to the towers they were assigned to. There would be a bunch of ghost monsters surrounding the towers.

Odd would start firing his arrows, taking out most of the ghosts. The remaining few would rush to Odd as he would load his last few arrows into the remaining ghosts, which were dispersed when he managed to kill them all. Ulrich would arrive to his tower, he would rush to the ghosts as he would slash them to bits. Once he was done, all the ghosts would go down in slices. "Alright, I'm done." Ulrich would state. As for Odd, he was glad to get used to coming here. He liked it, so far.

* * *

Once Ulrich and Odd were back in the real world, they would get back to the school as they went to their classroom. It was a few minus before the bell had rang. It was strange, the boys would think. Yumi and Aelita were not here. It was first period and where were they? Jeremy would hope. He was worried about them, but he was sure he they would be okay.

**A/N: Well, I know it's been a few days since I posted anything. I think I'll focus my time onto finishing this fan fiction ****before starting any other story. Well, give me an idea of what should happen to Yumi and Aelita. **


	5. Chapter 5

It was the middle of the day Odd and Ulrich was buying their drinks and food from a store. It was just a normal day off and Odd thought it'd be best to relax after the last attack from Xanadu. Odd would wonder when the next attack from Xanadu will come? He began to think to himself as he and Ulrich had gotten the food and drinks and walked it back to the school to meet up with Jeremy.

Back at the school, Odd had thought if they were to get hurt in Xanadu, will the damage to them be real? Seeing on how the first time he was with them at the factory, he wondered if the monsters also damaging the buildings in the computer world will cause real damage to the buildings in the real world? He thought about this for a bit while eating his food before not wanting to test this theory when the next attack happens. He did not wish to see it actually happening.

After the boys had finished eating their food and drinks, Jeremy was coming to them with computer in hand, typing in the said computer. "Hey, Jeremy." Ulrich would say to him as Jeremy had taken a seat next to Odd. "Hey, guys." He would respond back to them. "I hear Aelita's visiting her family. As for Yumi? With hers, I guess. Couldn't find them here, so I'm really just guessing." He would say as he was talking. "Parents are busy with their own thing." Odd would say as he lays back. "Mine too, I guess. I prefer to say here more." Ulrich would say. "Mine is far away and quite busy as well. I miss them very much." He said as he nodded. "Well, at least we're friends, spending time here and there." Odd said, nodding slowly. Odd had them as friends, and Kiwi too, though he's just his dog, overall.

"At least there is no attack from you know what." Odd would say to them, clearly saying this to avoid anyone over hearing them. He knew that he shouldn't talk about Xanadu in public areas. It's what they agreed on since they knew nothing much of Xanadu, besides what they already could figure out, and that they should keep quiet or else the police, or even the government finding out what has been happening.

They agreed to take this talking to the dorm rooms, namely Jeremie's since that's where they agreed to be at for the talking. "What are we going to do about Xanadu?" Odd would say to his friends as they got to Jeremie's room. "I don't know, but we have to figure out how to get rid of the monsters in the virtual world and hope that it says like that." Jeremy said right back to him. "But to do that, we need to find where they are and hope there's someway to destroy them. Until then, we just hold them down until we get to do that."

Odd would groan as he had wished to finish them fast, but it would be a while before they could finish the mission: Take down the monsters and protect the world from them from doing any dangerous things to people or the buildings.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, it's been a few weeks. I had been lazy and been playing games and doing school work and whatnot. I decided to just stick with Code Lyoko fan fictions and not do any other fan fictions, seeing on how I can't see myself writing anything besides that. **

**I need new ideas for future ideas for this ****fan fiction. I'll use any ideas you give me, as long as I can think and put it in the next chapter. Do you think I should place a sister for Aelita? I'll take any names for this since I had been thinking about this. What new weapons should Odd and Ulrich get? For the sister for Aelita, should the sister of hers know all about Xanadu? I'm bored and just want to leave a few ideas here.**

**Also, I want more reviews since I would post more chapters here since I didn't get much lately. A good story should get some reviews, at least.**


	6. Chapter 6

It was just a nice and boring day as Odd was waking though the hall. It only has been a month since Odd arrived at the school and been the fight against the Xanadu. Odd wondered how long till they could beat the thing called Xanadu. Will they actually stop Xanadu or will he and his friends continue fighting the Xanadu for the school year? How long until Xanadu got more worse and hurt people. Only time will tell, Odd thought to himself.

As the day passed, he was eating his chocolate bar as he walked to Jeremie's room. Jeremy has not arrived at his room just yet and his new computer was on his desk. Odd, being bored and having nothing better to do, he went on his computer and was happy it was not locked with a password. Odd would check around on it and found that Jeremy, the teenager who prefers books and whatnot, he had a few games on it. Odd picked one of the games and started to play on the game for some time. Odd was surprised that Jeremy played video games like him.

After an hour of playing all of the video games, Odd stopped playing the games on the computer and shut the computer down. He grabbed the candy wrappers and left the room shortly before Jeremy would arrive to his own room. What next should I do next, Odd thought to himself as he walked though the halls once more before deciding to go to his own room. Ulrich was at a club with Yumi, doing what they always had been doing for most of the school year, practicing on her fighting moves.

Overall, Odd was quite lonely. He didn't bother talking to Aelita much often, since she kept to herself and never did anything with other students after school was finished for the day. Ulrich and Jeremy are good friends to have, I suppose, Odd thought as he walked. Odd walked into his room where he petted his dog, Kiwi, before resting on his bed.

**A/N: Hey all. I missed you guys. I need ideas for this ****story quick. I don't got any ideas to continue this story. So send in any idea that I can fit into my next chapters. And what shall I do about Aelita? I don't know what I should do with her. **

**For Aliyah shine: I don't see myself having Odd with Sailor powers since I only see the girls with them. But I'll happily do the girl part since I'm more capable to trying to add that to my story. **


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Odd was in Jeremie's room as he was coping his homework because of his total laziness of not doing it himself. Ulrich didn't join them since he was with his family for a while. Once Odd finished coping the homework Jeremy did before, Odd took out his sketch book, something he decided to do in boredom. He then began to draw his Xanadu avatar with some cat ears and claws. He liked it and asked Jeremy to edit his avatar to look like his drawing. "Thanks, Jeremy."

Odd said before he left his room and popped a candy into his mouth as he started to walk though the halls. He knew that he should avoid Jim as much as he can since he'd be bothered by him now. For now, he wanted to look around and do his own thing. He thought to himself as he was walking down the stairs. He wondered what Yumi was doing as she was doing her own thing with her own family.

Odd never visited his family much after being allowed to go to the school. He didn't mind at all since they allowed him to what he liked. Odd enjoyed this, really. Odd received gaming systems with some games since he wished to keep himself busy as he was at the school. Aelita? He never bothered to ask her anything about herself, but she was never really was seen much lately, for a unknown reason to himself. Unrich was returning to school in a matter of two days from his family visit. He sighed and just went to his room in boredom. He munched on another candy as he opened the door and closed it. Xanadu hasn't attacked in a bit. Peace is good to have, but when will the next attack happen?

**A/N: What should my next chapter be? I want to hear your ideas people. I'll post another chapter ether before I sleep or tomorrow after I get back from school. Should Jim be a ****ally to them? He seems good and sad that he wasn't always in the group besides a few episodes. I want to hear your thoughts, please. What should Xanadu do next to attack the group? Should Aelita be dragged into this fast?**

**For Aliyah shine: I won't do the sailor thing since I don't know much about sailor Moon show. But I will just for you in a few weeks. I promise you that I will make a big story just for you. School's crazy and been busy with work and whatnot because it's my last few weeks. I'm a junior by the way. And I will make changes so that Odd does have** **half cat and half human and cat powers in Xanadu because that's one thing I'll do for you. And do you have Facebook or something? I want to listen to your thoughts at any time since I might not always be here to write back to you with a new chapter being written up.**

**For Odd the psychic: I'll do your idea soon with a new story since I'm going to focus on this one because of school like I said up top to Aliyah. It's the only way since I don't want to be stressed out thinking of how I will start and end a new story right now.**

**I've been thinking of making a Twitter Code Lyoko role-play group since I always liked the show and wanted to Role-play on twitter with one of the ****characters. I always wanted to do it since I heard there are lots of twitter rpers there. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came as Jeremy was at the factory on the computer, getting Odd's avatar to change to the one Odd wanted it to be like, at his request the day before since he liked it. Jeremy found out that someone might've been on his new computer, after that person was playing on his games on the system.

Jeremy didn't really put much thought to it since he wanted to try to get their weapons upgraded to take out more of those monsters the Xanadu thing was throwing right at them. He wanted them to have some type of vehicle to help them get to their place if the tower was far from being traveled on foot. He also tried to have a tracker to counterattack Xanadu at any moment in case the Xanadu tried to do any attacks later on and where it could be at next.

Odd was still at the school, eating his food at the cafe since he never seems to get enough of it each day. Jeremy wondered how much food he'd go though before finishing the cafe? He couldn't let this distract him as he continued to work on figuring out the things he got now. Before long, he decided to go back to school and go to his room before anyone figured he went off on his own and went to find him or whatever.

Back with Odd being at the cafe, Odd was eating sandwich after another since he didn't want to be starving later on, mainly because the teenager loved eating the food they made. It was a very boring day for him, more work as always and he just decided to eat and check up on Jeremy later on. He wondered if the smart teenager had changed his avatar already. He must of did already, he thought as he got up and headed to the school in boredom once again.

**A/N: Should I use the same vehicles for Odd and Ulrich as in Code Lyoko? I want to hear everyone's thoughts, well theres just a few of you leaving a review, so yeah. I wish this story got much help on ideas and such on what the Xanadu next attack should be like. And what upgrades should I do? I need tons of ideas for my next chapter. Please help me out! I love you guys who already reviewed my past few chapters. I wanted to get back on this story and I need new ideas from you guys to do so. **


	9. Chapter 9

The next day came as Odd was in the factory with Jeremy. Ulrich was going late that day and couldn't come before. Jeremy managed to get Odd's vehicle ready and managed to completely change his computer avatar to a half cat, half human look.

"Here, Odd." Jeremy handed Odd a pair of special big headphones and a phone. "This will locate any Xanadu attacks minutes before it happens. I made it just today when I came up with the idea before. Might have you use it." Odd nodded as he took it from him and placed the headphone's on. "Thanks, Jeremy." He said just as they started to head back to the dorms.

Just as they were leaving, a lightening strike came out and git the ground near them. "What the heck!?" Odd said as he jumped up and went to the factory. "It must be Xanadu doing this. It's a clear day and he must be messing with the weather somewhat." Jeremy said as he went to the computer. Odd nodded as he tossed his things he was given to the couch and went into the scanner. Jeremy pressed the buttons as he went Odd into Xanadu.

"Okay, I'm in Jeremy." Odd said as he looked around for any signs of monsters. "I added life points to your I.D card. I came up with the idea since we don't know how many attacks you can take before being returned to here." Jeremy said as she was typing on the computer. "And vehicles. Very fast, I'll tell you that." He continued to say as he sent the Overboard to him. "I believe there is just a few monsters to your front near a tower."

Odd nodded without saying a word as he jumped onto the Overboard and flow to the location where the monsters and the tower was at. Once he was there, he saw the ten ghost monsters going around. He raised up his right arm and fired off some of his arrows, blowing up half of them up. He would then fly to the others as they tried to rush at him and slam at him. Odd continued to fire his arrows until he blow up the last one.

Back at the factory minutes later, Odd got out of the factory and rubbed his arms. "That was a easy job as always. Wonder when they will really get harder." Odd said as Jeremy and Odd left the factory. "Well, hopefully never. I need to find out why they're really here soon and how to shut them down." Jeremy said. Half an hour later, they got to the dorm rooms as they went to their own rooms. Ulrich was in his room as Odd entered and sat on his bed. "Hey, buddy." Odd said as he looked at him. "How's the family?" Odd asked him with grin. "Pretty good, but overall boring really. I missed being here." Ulrich said as he laughed.

**A/N: I came up with the stupid weather thing on the spot since I want to post another chapter for you guys since I want to see your reviews for any future chapters or stories.**

**Those who wanted Odd to look like like a half cat, half human, I'll make a ****story that Odd gets stuck in his avatar in Code Lyoko for you since I don't want to do it for this story. I want to take in your requests for anything, though I must plan it out in my head before I place it in this story or make a new story. You guys know I try my best to make you guys happy. **

**For** **Kelly star: I'll use your idea soon for a new story. It sounds like a great idea to use.**


	10. Chapter 10

It was yet another plain day as the morning progressed. There wasn't any major Xanadu attacks happening soon, at least not yet. Odd was working on a project with Jeremy. He asked him to help him on his history project about a war that Odd was given days before. Odd knew that Jermey was very smart in his classes, so asking him was the best idea that ever came to him for this.

Odd was watching Jeremy type up his project as he was playing on his gaming system. Odd was glad that Jeremy decided to do all the work, since he was a nice friend and all. But Jeremy knew that Odd needed this and had decided to get him a good grade for his class.

As the day progresses, Odd took out his special phone and the headphones. It started to ring as they smelled smoke. Odd and Jeremy got up from their seats and ran out to where they could smell it, only to see a fire had been started. "Damn! Looks like Xanadu had started again. And this time he's getting serious!" Odd yelled before running to the staircase with Jeremy.

"I wonder how long till Xanadu starts to injure people." Jeremy said as he was following Odd. Odd wondered this too as he called Ulrich up. "Yo, Ulrich! Come down to the factory, we've got to put down another tower." Odd then hanged up as they got into the sewers with Jeremy. Ulrich knew of another way to get to the factory and had to took it to get to the factory much faster. Minutes later, the boys had managed to get to the factory.

"Xanadu did what?" Ulrich asked as they got into the scanners. "Yes, they must of blown a fuse or something to cause the fire." Jeremy said as he started to type into the computer. "Ulrich, I got you a vehicle. It's called the Overbike. I hope you enjoy it. And I managed to get you a second sword to along with you. Just in case you lose the first one or anything." Jeremy said as he pressed the buttons to send them to Lyoko.

"I see that Xanadu has made new monsters to play with you guys. Strange, I never even thought Xanadu had the power to do this. Than again, we didn't know it would set fire to the dorms." Jeremy said as he sighed, sending their vehicles to them. "Odd, your claws can now hurt your enemies if you slash at them. Good idea, right?" Jeremy then rubbed his head as he closed his eyes to rest a bit.

Odd and Ulrich got on their vehicles as they went to the tower that was active by Xanadu. Instead of the normal ghost monsters, there was Krabs and Bloks. Jeremy was right, there was new monsters. Odd guessed that Xanadu is getting slightly getting more stronger by the day. He wondered what will happen if this continued to happen.

Odd then went off in a high speed as he fired off his arrows, destroying a few of the monsters. Ulrich then jumped off his Overbike, destroying a Krab in the process. Odd jumped off each Krab and Blok, destroying one and skipping over one as Ulrich destroyed the ones Odd had skipped. They were getting better as a pair as they effetely destroyed each monster.

Odd and Ulrich was sent back to the scanners as Jeremy was waiting for them. "Yumi just called. She said that the fire was just put out and no one was killed by the fire or was hurt. Lucky us that we managed to stop Xanadu just now before someone did get hurt. We'll find a way to destroy Xanadu soon, but it looks like we need one to be made by us." Jeremy said as they were walking out the factory and back to the school.

**A/N: I was lazy to post a chapter for this story, but I decided to since I want to hear your ideas. I love you people and always want to see your reviews. I had to rush this a bit since I'm tired and was getting close to sleep time for me. So send in your reviews for this. **


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later during the night time, Odd had boxes of soda, candy, chips, everything you could think of for a small party for them. Nothing bad really. They planned to stay there for a bit to just relax. It was an idea that Odd had wanted to do for a while. It was just going to be the three of them that night.

He wondered if they will ever find more information on who gotten the place. There was more questions than there was answers. Odd had placed down the box of stuff as he looked around before picking up a soda can as he opened it open, drinking it as he shook his head. Jeremy had gotten to the factory a few minutes later as he grabbed a soda can and some chips. "I managed to find some files that could enlighten us on who had been here before." Jeremy mention as he popped open the soda.

"The good thing is I managed to crack them open and it said that Franz Hoppercan be the person that made these things and possibly made XANADU or at least helped making it. There's not much information on this two things in one of the files." Jeremy mentioned as he sipped his drink and opened his chip. "That's music to my ears." Ulrich mention as he had arrived in time to hear Jeremy mention what he known about the said files.

This is more interesting night than Odd thought of. "At least that helps us know who was here before." Jeremy mention as he placed his soda can away as he was eating his chips. Odd was eating some random candy he liked as he threw the wrapper down on the ground near him as he looked at his friends. A few hours later passed as they drank the soda cans, ate candy and other stuff and simply talked about other things.

"Hey, Ulrich." Odd said as he placed his soda can down and picking up a new can, throwing it to him. Ulrich catches it as he opened it and sipping it. "Sometimes, I'm glad we get to relax and not have to deal with any annoying attacks on us. I don't know how XANADU attacking us and trying to harm other people. We're running on a thin line right now since we found about it long ago." Jeremy mentioned as he sighed to himself.

The boys had to clean up what trash they made during their little party they had as went back to the dorms. It was so late, possibly after midnight as they managed to sneak into the dorms, making sure they don't get catcher for not being in their dorms before.

It was around noon when Odd was woken up from his nap. He didn't get that much sleep since he was out with Jeremy and Ulrich at the factory, which was awesome. He rubbed his head as he yawned. He was glad that it was Saturday and that he could play his games. Ulrich had gotten up sometime before Odd since he wasn't in his bed. His dog was resting near him as he filled up his bowls for now. He got up from his bed as he walked down the hall. He saw Sissi in her pajamas as she had her door knob broken.

He laughed to himself as he watched her get angry and throw the door knob down the hall. Odd then left to get some food after what he had seen, glad to see her in a bad mood for once.

**A/N: I missed you guys and I'm sorry for not posting lately. I love you people since you help me out with stories and whatnot. **


End file.
